


love isn't only blind

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [89]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: "Are you Magnus Bane who's in a marital relationship with me?" Alec asked, looking at Magnus on the toilet.





	love isn't only blind

One morning,

Alec pushed the bathroom door opened all frantic and still naked from the night before, "Are you Magnus Bane who's in a marital relationship with me?"

Magnus, who was sitting on the toilet bowl, said not a word but instead just wriggled his married finger with the ring shining at Alec. 

"Thank goodness," Alec released a sigh and took a seat on the bathtub watching him, "I thought it was all a dream."

Magnus only smiled and went back to his business.

Even to a centuries old magician, 

Love isn't only blind, it's also anosmiac.

In short,

Alec's nostrils are blocked with so much love that he can't smell a thing. 

~love isn't only blind~

Magnus x Alec 


End file.
